Lena's Dream
by Kyo's Shadow Dragon
Summary: I am not good at writing summeries so you'll have to read it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. This is my first attempt at writing a humorous story. I appreciate ALL reviews!  
  
Leena's Dream  
  
Hostess: Hello today and welcome to dating blind dates. Here's your hostess.ME! Today's first and FINEST contestant is a hunk of junk, from the Blitz team, who likes to scrounge around for loose ends, probably looking for his brains, and taking long rides in his liger, on girls-err-I mean with girls with cute asses. Here's the one, the lonely, Bit Cloud!  
  
Bit enters stage, squeals and cheers come from the audience. A few girls are holding up signs that say 'take me now' while others are willingly offering their bras to him.  
  
Me: Welcome to our show Mr. Cloud.  
  
Bit: Thanks 'Me', but you can call me Bit.  
  
Me: So Bit, is your last name Cloud because your head's in the clouds or is there a story behind there?  
  
Bit: No, I like to look at the clouds so my last name's cloud, also because that was my parent's last name and my grandparent's last name and-  
  
Me: Oh that's nice now. A few questions before we begin Mr. Cloud.  
  
Bit: Just Bit  
  
Me: What ever. What do you look for in a girl?  
  
Bit: Well, they have to be into--  
  
Me: Great! Ok question two. If you were a food what would you be?  
  
Bit: What kinda question is that?  
  
Me: One that you will answer or I'll answer it for you. I promise you, you won't like my answer.  
  
The hostess puts her hand on his knee. Bit looks at it with a confused expression, which everyone's used to.  
  
Bit: Macaroni and Cheese.  
  
Me: Why? Mr. Cloud.  
  
She moves her hand up closer to his thigh by a few inches and stops. Bit still with-holds his confused expression.  
  
Bit: Ah what are you doing?  
  
Me: Asking you a question. Your answer please.ok then your answer is because it reminds you of your brain. Next question, then you can wait here while we get some last minute, drunken, crack whores to fill in as beautiful women, for you to choose from.  
  
She moves her hand closer up is leg. She leans over to gaze into his dreamy green eyes when she sees that it's actually Jamey! The hostess freaks and runs of stage, to the bathroom and pukes. Leena wakes up to find that she is in Bit's room, hanging over his head! She shrieks. Jamey and Dr. Toros come running in, Jamey with a bat.  
  
Toros: Leena what's wrong? Why are you in here with Bit?  
  
Brad walks in rubbing his eyes.  
  
Brad: What's going on? Is Bit actually fulfilling his dream? Is he making out with Leena?  
  
Leena: NO! I had a dream and Bit, you sleaze bag, you were in it. Jeeze! As if torturing me in my wake wasn't enough!  
  
Jamey: Well if that's all then I guess we have nothing to worry about.  
  
Bit: I know I was in your dream. Did you know you talk in your sleep? It's kinda annoying, you describe everything! Well.I'm going to get a snack. Hey Leena, do ya got any of those cookies left.  
  
Leena: BIT! IF YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ANY OF THOSE COOKIES I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!  
  
Bit: Jeeze, lay off my back willya! I was only going to have one.handful.  
  
This story may continue but I'm not sure. 


	2. Leana's Dream 'Beating'

Lena's dream2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids, any zoids characters, or anything to do with zoids.  
  
Where we left off: Bit was heading towards that kitchen with the delirious and enraged Lena not far behind him.  
  
Lena: BIT! You get your slimy ass back here! I want to know why you're haunting my dreams! Who gave you the authority to be a total perv!  
  
Bit: Perv? How was I being a perv when it was your dream? I had nothing to do with it. You'll just have to admit it.  
  
Lena: (eye twitching) What do you mean.just have to a-admit it? WHAT IS THERE TO ADMIT?!  
  
(Bit grabs a handful of mini cookies, that Lena bought earlier that day, shoves them into his mouth, and eats them. Lena's eye twitches more violently. To further annoy her, Bit takes another hand full and eats it, making sound like what you'd her on the Cambels commercial [mmm mmm good] Lena walks over to the table and sits down on it, seductively)  
  
Bit: You simply like me.  
  
Doc, Brad, and Jamie: We know differently (snicker snicker)  
  
Lena: (In sexy voice) You're right Bit. I've just got to stop lying to myself. (Pulls the end of her night gown up a little showing a little of her freshly shaved leg [which Bit had spied on her in the tub while she did that] This, of course, like with every guy, caught Bit's attention. He stopped eating Lena's cookies)But, now what should I do?  
  
Bit: (drooling like a dog) Strip- I mean stop! Stop lying to yourself! Yeah.  
  
(Lena winks at him and beckons him to come over towards her. He, like a good dog, obeys)  
  
Lena: (Still using sexy voice and trying to sound innocent) Oh, but how do I do that? I mean it's going to be so hard all by my lonesome self.  
  
(Jamie, Doc, and Brad leave them)  
  
Bit: Who said you were. 'alone' (a mischievous smirk spreads across his face as he puts his hands on Lena's thighs)  
  
Lena: (back in regular, obnoxious, and nauseating voice) You're right again my dear Bit! I've got this PAN! (She hits him over the head with a frying pan that was so conveniently laying on the table) And this TABLE! (She jumps off of the table, picks it up, and hits Bit over the head with it.) BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing my last story if you did and if you didn't, you're probably lost with what's going on here. Guess what, you'll just have to read the first chapter to catch up. Please r/r this chapter! Again, I'm not sure if there's going to be another chapter. There probably will be, if I can think of other ways to torture Bit and Lena.mostly Bit. ;D 


	3. Leena's Dream: Aftermath

Leena's Dream #3  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to all, I spelt Leena wrong. So I'm stupid! Ok, well, standard disclaimer, I don't own any part of Zoids.  
  
(The next morning Bit woke up with a lump on his head)  
  
Jamie: I see you got some action last night. We heard you guys all the way in the kitchen.  
  
Bit: It was action, that's for sure. Leena beat the crap out of me!  
  
Jamie: Serves you right, peeping Tom!  
  
Bit: What do you mean by that?!  
  
Leena: Yeah Jamie! What do you mean by that?  
  
Brad: Bit was watching you in the shower last night, for the hundredth time. He's been stocking you, Leena, I thought that you would notice. (Leena's eye twitches) (It sure seems to twitch a lot.maybe she has down syndrome or something) (or something's right)  
  
Leena: WHAT! BIT!  
  
(Bit starts running towards the door and runs into Doc)  
  
Doc: Ah, I'm going to be a grandfather. I didn't think that Bit would be my son-in-law though. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.  
  
(Bit turns pale white and Leena stops dead in her tracks)  
  
Leena: What do you mean dad?  
  
Bit: Has the heat gotten to ya, old man, or did you finally crack?  
  
Jamie: I wouldn't say that to loud if I were you Bit  
  
Brad: Yeah, especially since it's that 'cracked old man' who signs your paychecks.  
  
Jamie: Maybe he has to be cracked to sign a paycheck for Bit.  
  
Brad: Perhaps  
  
Bit: GUYS!  
  
(Doc looks dreamily up at the ceiling and sits down by Jamie, kicking over a pile of clothes that Jamie was folding)  
  
Leena: Dad! What are you talking about?!  
  
Doc: Then again, I didn't beg for a grandchild. In fact, I don't believe I've ever asked for one. I guess the greatest gifts in life are the unexpected ones. (Leena hits him over the head) Owe! Why d'ya do that?  
  
Lena: Because you're talking senseless talk.  
  
Bit: What are you talking about?  
  
Doc: Come on, guys! We all heard you in the kitchen. (winks at Bit) I'm going to be a granddaddy in about a year.  
  
Jamie: A year!  
  
Doc: Well, you know how slow Leena is and all.  
  
Leena: (eye twitching) Slow! To get the record straight, dad, I was beating the living crap out of Bit! So what ever fantasies you have about being a granddaddy or what not.YOU CAN FORGET THEM!  
  
Bit: Besides, I'd like to save loosing my virginity to someone cuter and more attractive then Leena. Jeeze! Make my out to have no class, will ya.  
  
Leena:(While strangling Bit) What do you mean cuter and more attractive?!  
  
Jamie: I didn't know Bit had any class.  
  
Doc: Neither did I  
  
Brad: He doesn't. He's just trying to make himself feel better about that the fact that he didn't 'do over' Leena.  
  
Doc: Oh, you mean they didn't give me a grandchild  
  
Jamie: Shouldn't you be helping Leena kill Bit after what he said about her, Doc?  
  
Doc: I'll just take it out of his next paycheck.  
  
(By this time, Bit is already blue in the face and is passed-out.)  
  
Please r/r. I'm sorry it took so long to come up. Hope it was funny. BTW: If anyone has any ideas for my next chapter, I'd appreciate them. I might not use them, but I'd like to see what you think) ( 


End file.
